Survivor: Mongolia
Discord Survivor: Mongolia is the first season of Owen's Discord Survivor series. It was won by Kakeumei, defeating Val and Soanr in a tiebreaker after a 3-3-0 jury vote. Next Season: Survivor: The Everglades Contestants Notes: *In the first tribal council, Kakeumei cancelled out three votes with idols. Those votes are not counted on his final ballot. *In the second tribal council, Darth Fabulous cancelled four votes with an idol. Those votes are not counted in his final ballot. *The second and fifth tribal councils ended in ties. Votes cast on revotes are not counted towards anyones final ballots. Summary Survivor Discord: Mongolia began as the twelve contestants were divided into two tribes. Amar, which was made up of Val, Soanr, Daddy, Dexter, BringBack, and Kakeumei, and Khortai, which was made up of Odge, Nick, Infi, Tyrux, Darth Fabulous, and Jidiro. The immunity challenge was a puzzle, and only two members of each team were there for it. Jidiro and Tyrux for Khortai, and Daddy and BringBack for Amar. Khortai ended up winning the challenge, sending Amar to tribal council. At Amar, everyone made a pact to vote out Dexter for general inactivity until he came online, which threw a wrench into those plans. Soon after, BringBack made an alliance with Daddy, Dexter, and Kakeumei to get a majority, and they planned to vote out Val at their first tribal council. However, Daddy decided to make a test on "who was more worthy to stay", and made a quiz with an attatched game. He told everyone on the tribe to complete the game and tell him their score, and that they would all vote out the person with the lowest score. After he said to his alliance that he would be fine with voting one of them off if they had the lowest score, Dexter and BringBack came up with a plan to blindside Daddy, by getting Val or Soanr on board by convincing them that they are on the bottom. However, it did not work, as Val thought she could have influence on Daddy if she kept him in the game. Daddy told the tribe to vote out Kakeumei, as he did not complete his game. When they voted, it was 3-3, but Kakeumei pulled out an idol, cancelling all votes for him, and sending Daddy out of the game. Notes *In the second tribal council, there was a tie, but due to confusion of the rules, one of the tied voters voted. *In the second and fifth tribal councils, the vote became a deadlocked tie. The deadlocks were resolved by a "consensus". *In the seventh tribal council, the remaining people unanimously agreed to vote out Darth Fabulous, however, in the formal vote, Kakeumei voted for Tyrux. He agreed to vote Darth Fabulous off and Darth Fabulous did not cast a vote. *In the eighth tribal council, everyone voted for Tyrux, and Tyrux self-voted. *In the final tribal, Val and Kakeumei tied, so the winner was decided by who got the least past votes. Val had 2, and Kakeumei had 0. Voting History Notes: *A vote in italics denotes a self-vote. *A vote with a striked through represents a vote canceled by an idol. *In the second tribal council, there was a tie. Due to a mix-up of the rules, Nick, one of the tied people, was allowed to vote on the revote.